


Five-Holmes 007

by Amai



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV's Q, Q is a Holmes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(POV's Q) Greg e John decidem que uma viajem era bom, então Mycroft decide que é tempo pra família. Assim, é apenas coincidência que James acaba no Hawaii durante as minhas férias. Afinal de contas, ele não deveria estar na Africa?! <br/>[principalmente 00Q; Mystrade e Johnlock de fundo; McDanno se você olha de soslaio]</p>
<p>Basicamente um Bondlock no Universo de Hawaii Five-0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-Holmes 007

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu só sei que me deu uma vontade louca de escrever isso. Ainda é um projeto, por isso, não me matem!  
> Aproveitem a leitura. ♥

Diferente do que se pode pensar, até mesmo eu, Intendente do MI-6, tiro férias de vez em quando. Tendo toda a família trabalhando para o governo britânico – e quando digo governo britânico quero dizer meu irmão mais velho coruja –; mesmo raras, há ocasiões em que Mycroft deliberadamente decide que um tempo em família é apropriado. Ignorando o evidente fato que Mycroft é facilmente manipulável as vontades de seu namorado Gregory Lestrade (a quem devo minhas honras pela brilhante ideia) e que ele é o pseudo-melhor amigo de John Watson, namorado do meu irmão do meio Sherlock, eu penso que essa viajem é apenas novos ares para sexo.

Apesar de ser um completo humano disfuncional, eu imagino como Sherlock foi persuadido a ir ao Hawaii. Muito me admira, contudo, que ele esteja indo na companhia de Mycroft, uma vez que essas duas crianças cabeças-ocas só sabem brigar, mas é muito simples também. John e Lestrade são ótimos sedutores para seus namorados. Mas o que explica realmente a atitude totalmente altruísta de Sherlock em permanecer num mesmo recinto que Mycroft por mais do que meio minuto deve-se ao fato de que eu tenho que deixar minha estação de trabalho para compartilhar uma semana de férias com eles.

Frustrante! Isso que eu acho dessa viajem, extremamente frustrante! Devido a isso eu tenho que adiantar meu trabalho e deixar meu departamento nas mãos de subordinados que não tem nem metade da minha capacidade de programador e sequer um terço da minha paciência como manipulador! Tudo por que Mycroft decidiu que era uma boa aproximar a família!

Felizmente eu não tinha nenhum trabalho pendente como manipulador, uma vez que o meu atual agente responsável está aparentemente desaparecido. Não era um problema real, eu posso lidar com isso durante a viajem, isso se eu não der sorte de encontrarem o corpo de 007 todo ensanguentado e furado no meio da África Subsaariana. A vida não poderia ser tão bela, eu suponho, e minha sorte disse “tchau” e “volto só ano que vem”.

Baixei os últimos documentos em meu pendrive e peguei minha mochila. Sentia meu celular vibrar feito um louco, provavelmente chamadas de Mycroft dizendo que eu estava atrasado ou mensagens de Sherlock, já sendo antagonizado pelo nosso irmão mais velho. Como sempre, eu deveria ser o mediador dessas brigas. A vantagem de ser o mais novo é que eu cresci com ótimos bons exemplos a não serem seguidos como, por exemplo: não me tornar um megalomaníaco nem um viciado.

Eu estou satisfeito com o resultado, papai teria orgulho se ainda tivesse vivo e mamãe já tem desde que nasci. Tornei-me a pessoa mais importante do Serviço Secreto Britânico (não é como se eu existisse mesmo) e, por boas maneiras (e meus horários incomuns de trabalho, diga-se de passagem), certa dependência a chá, nada muito abusivo, diferente dos boatos que circulavam.

Minhas malas já estavam prontas no carro e assim que entrei no veiculo, já tomei meu remédio. Sinceramente, eu não estaria tão cansado se estivéssemos viajando de navio. Eles são muito mais seguros e confortáveis, além de ser relaxante. Mas não! Temos que viajar justamente de avião! Mycroft tinha que trazer o seu particular para o pátio de embarque, mas havia suas vantagens, eu não o julgo. Aria, a nova secretária de Mycroft, me esperava ao lado da escada.

Entreguei-lhe a chave sem me ater muito a ela, no final da semana já seria outra mesmo. Assim que entrei vi meus dois irmãos em mais uma disputa de olhares enquanto John e Greg conversavam animadamente ao lado. Cumprimentei os dois e virei-me para as duas crianças que ainda mantinham-se naquela disputa boba.

– Será que as duas crianças podem parar com essa bobagem e agirem como adultos, por favor.

– Você está atrasado. – Disse Myc em um suspiro e eu sorri, me desculpando.

– Sherly, é bom vê-lo, já faz algum tempo.

– Sim, faz... – ele apenas disse isso e virou a cara para a janela.

Eu ri e fui para a fileira de assentos que me esperava já com cobertores e travesseiro. Assim que me fiz confortável, adormeci quase instantaneamente, antes mesmo de escutar as turbinas do avião.

Quando acordei, senti como se tivesse levado uma surra de três agentes. Minhas costas doíam como o inferno e eu me sentia de certa forma preso onde eu estava. Automaticamente minha mão foi para a arma escondida na minha cintura, não seria a primeira vez que alguém invadia minha casa. No entanto, eu escutei meu nome e uma voz muito bem conhecida me chamando. Deixei a arma no lugar e finalmente abri os olhos. Lá estava Mycroft, com aquele sorrisinho ridículo dele.

– Já chegamos Mommy...

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei como isso vai, mas eu espero que bem!


End file.
